Le secret du Valhalla
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS THOR: THE DARK WORLD] Lorsque Loki se retrouve au Valhalla, ses pas le mènent à une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. C'est l'occasion pour lui d'espérer trouver la paix, même si ce n'est pas pour longtemps.


**Hello! Voici un OS du point de vue de Loki! Je vous avertis qu'il y a des ****SPOILERS POUR THOR: THE DARK WORLD.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, je sais que je suis mort. A quoi bon vouloir ouvrir les yeux dans la mort, alors ? J'ai tout ce dont je mérite, tel le fou que je suis. La mort douloureuse dans les bras de la seule personne qui me restait. Thor, dont j'entends encore le cri de désespoir percer mes oreilles. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il crie plus longtemps pour me permettre de rester encore en vie. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir lui parler encore un peu. C'est peut-être une brute, mais il reste mon idiot de grand-frère que je me surprends à encore affectionner.

Mes pensées sont désordonnées, mais à quoi m'attendais-je ? La mort, ça fait toujours mal et on ne peut pas penser correctement. Je n'allais pas échapper à la dure règle, n'est-ce pas ? Si je pouvais soupirer, alors je le ferais.

-Tu le peux, me murmure une voix douce.

Etrange. Alors l'enfer des guerriers comporte tout de même des anges ? Drôle d'enfer, dîtes-moi ! Bon, puisqu'on me dit que je le peux, alors je vais le faire. Soupire, Loki, soupire. Ah, ça fait du bien de respirer un peu ! Hum, ce parfum...ce parfum, ce n'est pas celui de terres brûlées, ni celui de chair fraiche, ni celui de sang. Ce parfum, c'est celui d'une fleur. Je me souviens, lorsque j'étais enfant, j'allais souvent cueillir ces fleurs. Thor m'accompagnait parfois, mais c'était rare. Il allait s'amuser avec ses idiots d'amis, et moi je restais dans les jardins, cherchant la perle rare dans mes bouquets. Mais dans toutes les fleurs et les plantes que j'ai étudié, c'était cette fleur là que je préférais. Il y en a aussi si Midgard.

-Comment s'appellent-elles ? me demande encore cette jolie voix.

Je crois que c'étaient des bleuets. De belles petites fleurs bleues qui pouvaient prendre des tons blancs, ou parfois violets. Ils allaient bien sur les cheveux des filles. Moi, je les mettais à ma ceinture. J'avais même fait un petit collier de bleuets pour l'accrocher au fourreau de mon petit poignard. J'ai toujours méprisé l'usage des épées, elles sont si lourdes. Et puis les fleurs passent mieux avec les poignards.

-Ouvre les yeux, ordonne-t-on.

C'est toujours cette voix qui me parle. Je ne sais s'il s'agit de mon imagination ou de la réalité, car lorsqu'on est mort, on est pas censé entendre de voix. Suis-je mort alors ? J'aurais pu duper mon frère, certes, mais...je crois que je voulais mourir.

-Le crois-tu vraiment ?

D'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu menti. Qu'elle me laisse ouvrir les yeux, cette voix, et ensuite je pourrais lui poser des questions à mon tour. Ouille, le soleil éclate. Il m'aveugle ! Du noir, il me faut du noir ! Un endroit sombre, là où je pourrais me reposer les yeux. Ca fait si mal que j'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

-Reste dans la lumière, m'ordonne cette même voix qui me hante.

Il y a quelque chose de familier, avec cette voix, mais je ne sais...non, il y a bien quelque chose de familier avec cette voix là. Il me faudra éclaircir la question lorsque j'aurais repris toute ma tête. Si je ne suis pas mort, alors il me faut un endroit sombre pour me reposer, puis de quoi me nourrir, et je repartirais à Asgard. Je surprendrais l'immonde vieillard qui me sert de père, et je le forcerais à quitter le royaume éternel. Il le mérite bien !

-Pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas les yeux ? me demande-t-on avec ce ton si doux et tendre.

Cela m'a manqué, d'avoir droit à la tendresse. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Suis-je atteint de folie, tel que je l'ai déclaré à mon frère avant de m'éteindre ? Ou alors ai-je vraiment manqué de tendresse ? La seule personne à me l'avoir donné, c'est...non, je ne veux pas y penser. Assez de lumière, je suis aveuglé !

-Le soleil est trop dur à supporter, qui que vous soyez, aidez moi à y voir plus clair ! finis-je par demander à mon tour.

Je doute que l'on me répondra positivement. Ne suis-je après tout connu dans tous les mondes pour avoir failli détruire Jotunheim, pour avoir attaqué Midgard et pour avoir trahi Asgard ? Je suis perdu...

-L'épée a assombri ton cœur tout comme elle a assombri le mien. Tu t'y feras. Ouvre les yeux, tu ne crains rien si tu crois en la lumière.

-Tu veux me tuer ?! m'inquiétais-je.

Mais force est de reconnaitre que cette voix a raison. Cette voix si mystérieuse et familière m'a parfaitement aidé, car je sais qu'il y a un soleil. Je le sais, il me brûle. J'ouvre mes yeux. Ca pique. Je ne vois rien, mais je me force à rester face au soleil, cet astre brûlant qui me déchire. Une chose étonnante se passe pourtant. Voilà que je peux voir ! La lumière n'est plus un supplice. Je suis là, dans les jardins de mon enfance, allongé sur un banc. Il n'y a personne autour de moi, mais je sens une présence. Le vent caresse gentiment mes joues comme pour me souhaiter la bienvenue dans mes souvenirs. Suis-je vraiment dans des souvenirs lointains ? Mais alors, si je suis mort, car il est évident que je le suis, et si je suis en enfer, pourquoi suis-je dans mes souvenirs ?

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des souvenirs, tu sais ? souffle la mystérieuse voix.

Sans perdre de temps, bien que je sente déjà ma tête tourner, mes jambes se lèvent, je me tiens droit, et mes yeux parcourent les jardins à la recherche de l'individu. C'est une femme, car sa voix ne peut qu'être celle d'une femme. Mais encore une fois, je suis seul. Il n'y a que ces jardins pour me tenir compagnie. Je m'avance lentement vers les arbustes se présentant à moi. Je m'en souviens si bien. J'aimais cueillir ces bleuets ici. Lorsque mes mains s'avancent pour les toucher, je peux enfin sentir leur douceur. La douceur des pétales chatouillant le bout de mes doigts frêles. Le parfum des fleurs envahissant mes narines sans m'étouffer. La beauté se dégageant de ces jardins abritant mon affection. Car je tenais à ces jardins, avant.

-N'y tiens-tu plus maintenant ? me glisse la voix.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, suis-je obligé de répondre.

Qu'aurais-je d'autre à dire ? J'aime encore me balader ici, même si ce n'est plus réel. Même si ces paysages appartiennent à Asgard, ce royaume que j'en viens à haïr. Je hais Odin tout particulièrement. Lui, qui a fait de moi un sous-prince. J'étais destiné à être le roi d'Asgard, et au lieu de m'entrainer durement comme Thor, j'ai étudié dans le but de devenir un simple conseiller, ou juste un ministre. Mais le trône ne m'était pas destiné, Odin n'a pas eu le cran de m'apprendre.

-Pourquoi ne penses-tu pas à autre chose qu'à cela ?

-Je veux bien y penser, mais je veux d'abord voir votre visage. Cette voix si angélique doit bien avoir des lèvres et des yeux, un corps et un esprit bien pensant, me méfiais-je.

Je n'ai que cela à faire. Me méfier et attendre que l'allié ou l'ennemi vienne, mais elle a raison sur une chose. Pourquoi ne puis-je penser à autre chose ? Après tout, je suis mort et je n'accéderais jamais au trône. Pourquoi devrais-je m'embêter à penser à celui qui aurait pu me servir de défouloir ? J'aperçois du mouvement derrière un des piliers de ces beaux jardins. Ils sont disposés en cercles, avec des escaliers dissimulés par là, et des fontaines attendant patiemment qu'on vienne les admirer. J'aimais y plonger mes petites mains, enfant.

Une envie me prend soudainement. Lentement, prudemment, je m'avance jusqu'à ces fontaines que j'aimais contempler dans mon passé, et j'y plonge délicatement une main. L'eau est douce. Pas froide, pas chaude. Elle me plaît, elle est à la température que j'aime. Mais mon attention se reporte trop rapidement sur la voix qui refuse de me montrer son visage. Ma main s'arrache de l'eau, et mon regard scrute attentivement chaque parcelle des jardins. Ils sont si grands, mais je les connais comme je connais mes livres de magie.

Un mouvement. J'aperçois un mouvement. Un tissu qui n'est pas caché par l'un des piliers sculptés avec grandiose. Discrètement, avec mon art de la ruse, je me faufile jusqu'à ce fameux pilier abritant un mystère. Encore quelques pas. Juste un. Mon dieu.

Mon cœur se serre si fort que je crains une seconde mort. Mes yeux sont figés, je ne peux pas cligner des paupières. Le chaud puis le froid prennent possession de mon être, je me sens si ridicule. Et pourtant, aucun juron de ma part sur ma propre personne ne me permet de retrouver mes esprits. Impossible. Elle. _Elle_.

-Loki ? Je ne suis pas un fantôme, me sourit-elle, pas le moindre du monde surprise de ma venue.

-Le cas le plus fantomatique de ma vie, au contraire. Alors c'est à ça que se résume l'Enfer ? A me montrer les images qui me touchent le moins ?

En réalité, ce sont celles qui me touchent le plus, mais au cas où ça ne serait pas un rêve, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me faire découvrir. Je l'ai toujours méprisé, ce fantôme, alors je dois garder ce masque. Elle doit croire à chacune de mes paroles ou sinon je suis perdu.

-Pourquoi utilises-tu toujours des mensonges alors que tu n'as rien à craindre ? Même dans la mort, tu t'obliges à mentir, me souffle-t-elle avec une certaine tristesse.

Non, Loki, non, ce n'est pas de la tristesse. C'est uniquement de la manipulation. Ce maudit fantôme ne cherche qu'à me manipuler en vérité. Elle ne sait faire que cela, de toute manière. Comme Odin. Comme Thor. Comme tout le monde.

Que fait-elle ?! Elle avance une main vers mes joues ?! Non, jamais.

-Ne me touche pas, grognais-je.

Je me doute qu'elle doit avoir mal, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à ma mère. Non, jamais de mal à Frigga. Pourquoi ais-je dit son nom ? Pourquoi son fantôme maléfique se présente-t-il à moi ? Pour me rappeler les derniers mots que je lui ai dit, peut-être ? Allez au diable, vous tous ! Je sais que je regretterais ces paroles toute ma vie, je sais que c'est en parti moi qui ais causé sa mort, alors pourquoi me hanter encore avec ça ? Est-ce une autre punition ? N'ais-je pas assez été puni ?!

-Ce n'est pas une punition, mon fils...ce n'est que ce qui se passe après la mort, tente-t-elle de me rassurer.

Pendant un instant, j'ai oublié que la reine d'Asgard avait cet énervant don de pouvoir lire en moi. En fait, elle a toujours su lire en moi. Peut-être moins en Thor, mais en moi, elle a toujours su trouver la vérité. Chaque mensonge que je lui disais, elle savait qu'il y avait une vérité cachée à découvrir. Pourtant, je ne me concentre pas sur ce fait, pas cette fois. C'est cette rage qui me vient, celle qui m'a emporté lors de notre dernière interaction, notre dernière conversation. Cette rage qui me reprend maintenant.

-Je ne suis pas votre fils ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de hurler.

Elle baisse les yeux, elle baisse un instant la tête. Elle souffre, je le sais. Et moi aussi je souffre, elle doit le savoir. Peut-être alors n'est-elle pas un fantôme ? Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas elle qui me tourmente, c'est moi qui lui fait du mal. Comme toujours.

-Pourquoi être si cruel, Loki ? Pourquoi ? murmure-t-elle, relevant la tête.

Ses yeux bleus se posent sur moi, ils m'observent avec bienveillance. Je vois malgré tout des larmes dans son regard. Elle les retient, difficilement, mais elle s'abstient de pleurer devant moi. Comme à notre dernière rencontre. Je me souviens encore de son regard, le même qu'elle arbore maintenant. Elle m'avait souri pour me faire croire qu'elle savait que je mentais, mais j'avais eu le temps de voir son regard embué. C'est comme maintenant. Pourtant, mon but n'a jamais été de lui faire du mal. Faire du mal à Odin, ça, j'aurais bien voulu le faire, mais pas à Frigga. Ni à Thor, quoique je voulais l'humilier au départ...

-Vous me connaissez, vous savez que je ne suis que cruauté et monstruosité.

-Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas au Valhalla avec moi. Tu n'as jamais été un monstre, Loki. Même si tes actes s'en rapprochent, tu n'as jamais été un monstre.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'Odin m'a fait comprendre ! minaudais-je.

-Tu connais ton...tu connais Odin, tu sais qu'il ne montre pas ses sentiments très facilement. Quoique tu puisses en penser, nous ne t'avons jamais considéré comme un monstre. Moi, Odin, Thor...maintenant Loki, abaisse ta garde. Pour une fois. Juste une, me supplie-t-elle.

J'entends bien son ton suppliant. Cela veut-il dire que ma déchéance n'est pas encore finie ? Si mère...Frigga me supplie, alors c'est que mes aventures ne sont pas finies. Quand verrais-je enfin l'Enfer, celui auquel je suis prédestiné de naissance ? Pourtant, devant son ton sincère et ses yeux brillants de larmes, je ne peux que lui céder. Je ne peux que m'ouvrir. Elle me fait souffrir, oh oui, tout comme l'idiot de vieux borgne et le bourrin de frère que j'ai, mais je me dois d'être honnête avec elle. Je lui ai enlevé toute volonté après tout.

Mon corps ne m'appartient plus. Il marche tout seul vers celle qui fut ma mère autrefois. Mes bras, sans demander mon accord, s'enroulent autour de son corps. Me voilà collé à elle, comme dans mes souvenirs. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, comme lorsque j'étais enfant et que j'étais triste. Ca m'arrivait plus souvent que les autres ne le croyaient. Une de mes mains joue même avec ses cheveux. Saleté de main, saleté de corps, saleté de cœur, pourquoi me trahir ainsi ? Je voulais rester froid avec elle, et me voilà dans ses bras si doux. Comme avant.

-Je suis désolé, ne puis-je qu'articuler, maudissant intérieurement ma voix de parler sans mon ordre suprême.

Elle n'a pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre pour quelles raisons je m'excuse. Et à quels sujets. Elle sait. Elle a compris ma douleur et ma honte. Un petit sourire maternel me fait office de réponse.

-J'aurais aimé te revoir plus longtemps mon fils, mais ton heure n'est pas encore venue, et tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, me souffle-t-elle tout en m'étreignant.

-Ne continuez pas mère, je vous en prie. J'ai mérité la mort, et maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé, je ne veux plus risquer de vous perdre. J'attendrais que Thor vienne nous rejoindre.

-Tu ne peux pas, tu le sais...mais je serais toujours là, tu le sais aussi. Mais en rentrant chez toi, ne te déchaine pas sur Odin, il ne voulait pas non plus tout ce qui s'est passé. Un jour tu comprendras, sourit ma mère.

Je lui en fais la promesse. Je ne ferais pas de mal à Thor, ni à Odin. J'enverrais juste mon père adoptif faire un long sommeil le temps de prendre son Trône et de changer quelques détails dans le gouvernement d'Asgard. Et je sais qu'après, mère m'accueillera à bras ouverts. En attendant que la vie vienne me reprendre, je reste dans ses bras, la serrant à mon tour. Je lui demande timidement si elle a eu mal, et si elle s'est laissée mourir, mais elle ne me répond pas.

Inconsciemment, je sens qu'elle m'a donné une réponse. Oui, elle a eu mal, oui, elle s'est laissée mourir. Mais je ne saurais jamais si son suicide maquillé en meurtre était une autre de mes fautes, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment un suicide.

Un sacrifice. Oui, c'était un sacrifice volontaire. Pour sauver une humaine, pour réconcilier deux frères, moi et Thor, et pour être en paix et veiller sur nous du haut des étoiles. Ca y est, la vie commence à m'arracher des bras de mère.

-Je suis désolé.

Un murmure, ce n'est qu'un murmure. Le murmure de mes regrets que j'avoue à ma mère, car je suis son fils, et ça ne changera jamais, quoi que je puisse en dire.

* * *

**Les commentaires sont très appréciés (:**


End file.
